


Redhead Told Bandana, Who Told Tiny Hands, Who Told Me

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [19]
Category: DCU
Genre: Assumed Relationship, M/M, Rumors, missunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: For the prompt: While sleuthing in the under belly of Gotham, Red Hood overhears a salacious rumor about Slade and the first robin. Now he's seeing red and decides to do something about it. Protective/jealous!Jason centric.





	

Jason crouched on the fire escape of a tall brick building. He looked through a pair of bat-made binoculars and down at four thugs in the building across the street. He had a microphone set up so he could hear everything they said as they played an incredibly boring game of poker. He checked his watch again and sighed. He'd been sitting there for almost two hours. He and Dick had plans in the morning, and Jason desperately didn't want to miss them, but if he stayed out much longer he'd probably sleep right through them. 

"So did you hear about Nightwing?" One of the men, the only redhead asked. Jason snapped back to attention. The other men looked up, while the one who'd spoken examined his cards.

"Oh, you mean that thing about him and Deathstroke?" A massive man with pint sized hands replied. 

"Oh yeah, I've heard about that," said the man with the mullet. Redhead finally looked up. 

"I just found out last week, but I've got to say good for Deathstroke," he said. The final man, the one wearing the bandana nodded.

"I agree, anyone who can keep around a guy that much younger, and with an ass like that, deserves a medal." 

Jason's blood was boiling. He had no idea what they were talking about. Dick hadn't mentioned anything about Slade. Granted, he'd heard these rumors before. Dick always shut them down, but they just kept popping back up. Jason had never really been bothered by them. Dick had solicitous rumors floating around about him and just about everybody. Tabloids had claimed that everyone from Batman to the Joker was fucking Nightwing, but Jason had never really had any reason to be jealous before. He knew everything he heard in the tabloids was bullshit. He knew because Dick was the monogamous type, and at the moment he was in a relationship with Jason, a very committed relationship that Jason liked to think left him extremely satisfied, in more ways than one. No need for Slade on that front, no sir.

Nevertheless he narrowed his eyes. His knuckles turned white against their will as they clenched against his binoculars. 

"Jack said he saw them a week ago, you know," Redhead said. 

"Doing what?" Bandanna asked. 

"Fucking in an alley. He said he saw Nightwing against the wall, Slade was behind him."

Jason almost dropped his binoculars. 

"What? No way," Tiny Hands said, putting his cards down. 

"Definitely. There was a big guy behind Nightwing, Jack said it was Slade," Red Head insisted. 

"That coulda been anybody," Bandanna said. 

"But who else _would_ it be?" Redhead asked. That seemed to stump them. Jason couldn't help the red that bled into his vision. He couldn't believe Dick would cheat on him. He wouldn't even believe it, but these men had no reason to lie, and bedsides, it wasn't like Dick and Slade weren't already suspicious. They had a long history. They'd been fighting since Dick had been Robin, and their relationship had always been under suspicion. Dick had put Jason's fears to rest a few months ago, after they'd gotten together, but sometimes Jason saw them fight and he just couldn't be sure. Slade was obsessed with Dick, that much was true. He fought him whenever he could, and whenever they were together they'd flirt. Or rather, Slade would flirt and Dick would brush him off. At the least that was what Jason had seen. He couldn't be sure what happened when he wasn't around.  

Jason started running through all the scenarios in his head. All the occasions where Dick and Slade were together without him. Then he started thinking about all the times they'd been together while completely alone. That had happened just the other day actually. In fact, it had been about a week ago...

Jason stood abruptly. He packed away his binoculars and microphone and forgot completely about the men sitting around playing poker. He was going to find Slade, and he was going to fucking kill him. Jason jumped down off the fire escape and swung a leg over his motorcycle. He revved the engine to life and sped off. He tapped the com in his helmet and it buzzed to life. 

"Oracle," he said. After a moment Barbara answered. 

"What's up, Hood?" 

"I need to find Slade Wilson. He's part of a case I'm working, I need to talk to him." 

"Sure thing, I'll send you his location. Three minutes."

"Thanks, Oracle,"

"No problem, Oracle out."

Thank God for Barbara Gordon. Exactly three minutes later Jason pulled over and pulled out his phone. Slade was in Gotham, not surprising considering the number of contracts the local crime lords afforded him. He was in the south side at an Italian restaurant that was actually a mob front. Jason sped down the road and headed straight for the restaurant. 

He was there in less than ten minutes. 

When he finally pulled up outside, the place was quiet. The lights were out and it looked empty. Jason knew better. He climbed the fire escape until he was on the roof, and then made his way in through the door on the roof. The building only had three floors. The ground floor was the restaurant, but the next two floors were a motel, which meant that Slade was in one of them. Jason walked the whole length of the third floor, but didn't find him, so he moved on to the second floor. He searched each room; he found that most of them were empty, until finally he reached one towards the end of the hall. He was about to knock when he heard voices on the other side. 

"I'm seriously going to arrest you," someone said. Someone who sounded suspiciously like Dick. 

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard you say that." Slade. There was no doubt about it. That meant that Dick was meeting with Slade in the dead of night in a motel room above a seedy Italian restaurant. 

If Jason had been mad before, he was now approaching previously undiscovered levels of fury. 

He kicked in the door with a massive smash and stormed into the room, guns out. 

"What the hell?" He roared as he entered. Dick looked completely baffled to see Jason there. He was dressed as Nightwing, and everything was still on. Slade, however, was dressed in civies. Jason couldn't believe it. Could the rumors really be true? Everything he saw only convinced him further. The messy bed, the half empty bottle of wine in the corner. Fuck, Jason was really going to kill somebody. 

Definitely Slade. 

Hell, maybe even Dick at this point.

"Hood?" Dick asked, incredulously. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Fucking catching you in the act,  _Golden Boy_ ," Jason sneered. Dick looked completely taken aback, but Slade just looked amused. 

It made Jason's fucking blood boil.

"What-" Dick started, but Slade cut him off.

"Interesting, I was wondering how long it was going to take you to figure it out," He said. Jason marched forward, getting just close enough that Slade wouldn't be able to grab his gun.

"Fucking say that again," Jason snarled. Slade smirked.

"What the hell is going on?" Dick asked again. 

"I don't know, Dickie. Why don't you and your fucking boyfriend explain?" Jason shot a fiery glare at Dick as he spoke. Dick looked so helplessly confused that Jason almost wavered. He was so adorable when he was helpless. Jason steeled himself,  _Bigger fish, Todd,_ he thought.  _Bigger fish._

"My boyfriend? You're my boyfriend-" 

Jason cut him off, "Am I? Because I have intel that says otherwise." 

"Intel? What? From where?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Jason sneered, he had no intention of telling Dick where exactly he'd learned about this affair. The only thing that mattered was that now he knew. 

"Hood, I'm not fucking sleeping with Slade. I can't honestly believe you think that. We've had this discussion before," Dick snapped. Slade was still sitting there like the cat that ate the canary, and God did Jason just want to punch that smirk off his stupid ugly face.

Hell, he was going to.

Jason threw the guns to the side, and launched himself at Slade, aiming punches and kicks for the soft parts usually so carefully covered by armor. 

"Hood!" Dick yelped from somewhere off to Jason's left. Jason ignored him, and continued to attack Slade. Slade gave as good as he got. He grabbed the room service cart and cracked it over Jason's head, splitting his helmet down the center. Jason threw off his ruined helmet and rushed at Slade, catching him in the stomach and slamming him into the glass table, which shattered on impact.

"Stop!" Dick shouted, reaching for Jason. Jason shoved him back, and straddled Slade and slammed his fist into his nose until he felt it crack and begin to bleed. Slade grunted in pain, and used his leg to flip Jason and slam him onto his back on the floor, cracking his head on the wood. Jason struggled against him as Slade slammed his fist into his face. Jason pulled a knife out of his thigh holster and slashed, catching Slade's arm. Slade got distracted wrestling the blade out of his hands, which allowed Jason the leverage to throw him back and finally stand again. They held their fists up, ready to fight again, when Dick shoved his way in between them. 

"Stop!" He shouted, furious. If there was one person either of them would listen to, it was Dick Grayson.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two? Hood, I'm not fucking sleeping with Slade. Whoever told you that is full of shit. I love you, you moron. There's no way I could ever cheat on you. I could never, and I would never, alright?" he snapped. Jason was still wary, but seeing Slade hold his broken nose, eyebrows wrinkled in pain, helped calm him some. Jason finally relented, and stepped back, his arms falling to his sides. Behind Dick, Slade did the same. 

"Why's the bed messed up?" Jason asked, because really, he had to. Dick just pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Because I just figured out that Slade was the one who assassinated that mobster last week, and I came here to arrest him. He was asleep when I got here. He was going to leave town first thing in the morning," Dick sighed. He was clearly disappointed, and Jason suddenly felt incredibly guilty. 

"Oh," he said. 

"Yeah,  _oh._ " Dick turned around and silently handcuffed Slade. He grabbed a napkin off the floor from the overturned room service cart and wrapped it around the gash in Slade's arm that was still bleeding sluggishly. He turned back to Jason.

"I'm going to call the police. We'll talk when this is finished. Go home," he said. 

Looks like they were going to be cancelling those morning plans anyway.

\---

Jason only had to wait half an hour for Dick to get home. In that time he attempted to patch himself up. He looked like he'd gone a few rounds with a meat tenderizer, and if he was a little harder on himself than normal, well, he felt too guilty to care. 

Jason sat on the couch and waited for Dick to change and walk back into the living room. He sat down next to Jason and was silent for a moment.

"We've talked about this," he said. Jason shifted his gaze to the floor.

"Yeah, I know."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem anymore."

Jason sighed. "Yeah," he said. "I know."

Dick leaned back on his edge of the couch. He looked over Jason critically, and rolled his eyes.

"You're so bad at patching yourself up," he said. 

And so Dick set about saving Jason from himself. He properly cleaned and bandaged the cut on his forehead, and put ice to every bruise he could find. He took the last ice pack and held it against Jason's eye himself. 

"Why did you do this?" He asked. "Where did you even hear that ridiculous rumor?" 

"I overheard it," Jason said reluctantly. The look in Dick's eye told him to elaborate. "I was surveying these four drug runners, waiting for them to make a move. They were talking and they started talking about you and Slade." 

"And you believed them?" Dick asked. 

"No, of course not. Not until..."

"Until what?" 

"Until they said they saw you screwing Slade in some back alley last week." 

Dick stared at him a long moment, then he burst out laughing. Jason crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't see what's so fucking funny." 

"You, Jason," Dick laughed. "You're what's so fucking funny." 

Jason became increasingly annoyed and angry in the time it took Dick to finally calm down enough to talk. 

"I'm still waiting for the Goddamn punch line over here." 

"It was us, you complete idiot,  _we_ were fucking in that alley a week ago!" 

Jason's whole world ground to a halt. Embarrassment started to sink in.

"What?" 

"Don't you remember? I was with Slade," he started laughing again, a gasped laugh between every word. "I was with Slade, and you were so jealous that you fucked me in that alley as soon as he was gone!"

Jason, well, Jason didn't know what to do with that information.

"Uh," he said, completely lost for words. Dick was still killing himself laughing. He'd dropped the ice pack for Jason's eye, so Jason picked it up and put it to his own eye. He curled securely around himself and looked away.

"I'm glad you find this whole thing so fucking funny," he snapped. Dick finally got himself under control. His laughter died down and morphed into nothing but a shining grin. He wrapped his arms around Jason and kissed him on the cheek.

"You really kill me, Little Wing. I love you so much it's stupid."

Jason huffed. 

"I guess I love you too," he muttered. Dick smiled at him.

"Good, because you're sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future, genius." 

Jason groaned, he really should've seen that coming. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send me prompts in the comments, feel free!


End file.
